One Wrong Move
by Arya Daeriel
Summary: One wrong move sends Will Scarlet's, and truthfully, the rest of the Merry Men's world tumbling down. When Will is shot with a poisoned arrow while breaking into the Sheriff's strongroom, it is a race against time to save him. But can he be saved?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Yes, yes, I'm starting yet another story, but I just couldn't let this plot bunny go! Or rather, the plot bunny wouldn't let me go, especially after I discovered that there were NO fics about this! So, naturally, I had to write one! *grins evilly* And of course, I couldn't give up a chance to torture Willers! Ah, the epicness! Now, on with this wonderful story! Oh, and incase you don't realize it while reading the story, it takes place during episode two of season two! **

"Go on, Will," Robin whispered.

The gang of outlaws was outside the strongroom, in which was the money from gambling games the Sheriff had set up. Tonight was their only chance to steal the money, or else, it would go to the Black Knights and England would be lost.

Will stepped forward and removed a stone from the wall. Immediately, there was a whizzing sound and Will let out a cry as pain exploded in his right shoulder. He twisted his head around to see what had caused the pain and saw, protruding from his shoulder, an arrow.

There was a general look of shock on the rest of the group's faces.

"Will!" Djaq exclaimed. She turned to Robin, "He needs to go back to camp."

Robin shook his head. "No, we need to do this. It is our only chance."

"But he is injured!" the Saracen protested.

"I'm fine," Will cut in, stopping the argument.

"I'm not trying to be funny, Will, but you are not fine. You have a bloody arrow sticking out of your shoulder!" Allan pointed out.

Will reached across with his left arm, grabbed the arrow, and pulled. He let out a low cry of pain as the arrow came out. "There," he said, "now I don't have an arrow in my shoulder."

He turned back to the wall where he had been removing the stone before the arrow had hit him. He pulled it out and spun the dial (**1) **that was on the wall behind it.

"Ready?" Robin asked John who nodded. Robin then stepped forward. A grate swiftly slid across the entrance to the strongroom, but John stopped it from closing completely.

"Djaq, tell Marian that we're in. John, Allan, keep watch," Robin said, moving forward. As he stepped between the spikes on the end of the grate and the wall, a glass jar full of white sand tipped over and began pouring into the jar beneath it.

"Do not take your eyes off that hourglass," Robin told Much who nodded. Robin then pulled an arrow out of his quiver and tied a rope to it. He drew back his bow, released, and watched as the arrow imbedded itself into the wood planks of the ceiling. Shot show another arrow, trailing a rope into the ceiling the prepared to swing himself across.

When he reached the top of his arc, Robin grabbed for the other rope, but missed. The rope swung back and a spinning saw shot out of the ceiling, severing the fibers that held the outlaw up. Robin crashed to the floor.

He started crawling his way to the other side of the room, keeping himself close to the floor so the traps he triggered would miss him. There was one moment when the floor fell away beneath him, but he managed to roll aside in time. After avoiding a swinging axe, he finally made his way to the chest that held the money. It didn't take long for him to realize the trick.

Now that Robin was in and at the chest, Will moved forward to the entrance of the strongroom. He leaned against the wall, holding his shoulder. He could feel blood trickling through his fingers.

He straightened when Robin called out, "It's a trick, an illusion! An image thrown onto a sheet of glass!"

An illusion? Will almost wanted to march straight into the party and kill the Sheriff. He had gotten shot in the shoulder while trying to get into a room that held an illusion!

Then a rattling of coins was heard. It sounded as if coins were falling through the walls. Robin looked up at the curving walls following the sound with his eyes, then he started pushing the stand where the glass that had created the illusion had stood aside.

"The money is here!" Robin exclaimed, laughing and staring down into the cache of coins. "The bags, quickly!"

Much fumbled with the knapsack in which he carried the bags for a moment before just pulling it off and tossing it to Robin. Minutes later, Robin threw it back to him, full of gold and silver coins. Much then threw it to Will who caught it with a wince when it put strain on his wounded arm. He felt warm blood trickle down his arm, but ignored it and tossed the bag to Allan.

The hourglass was almost empty, when Robin threw the last of the bags to Much.

"Why," the former servant asked, "do you have to leave everything to the last second?"

"Well, I find it more fun this way!" Robin said, just as the last of the sand fell into the glass. An alarm bell began clanging. The gang raced for the exit as a barrage of arrows came out of falcon heads and a liquid started pouring into the strongroom.

They met the German man at the exit to the castle and started loading his carriage with their 'stolen' gold. Once finished, they climbed on and rode out of Nottingham, right under the Sheriff's nose.

After bidding farewell to the Count, Robin came up to Will.

"Are you alright?" he asked, putting a hand on Will's unwounded shoulder.

"I'm fine," Will said, though Robin could see that the hand that clutched Will's left shoulder was stained red with blood.

"If you say so….." Robin then started heading into the forest, calling for the group to come.

Will soon fell to the back of the group. It had been some time since he had received his wound and the bleeding had stopped. Though he had never been shot by an arrow before, he was sure that this was more painful than it should have been. His shoulder burned with pain. While they had been breaking into the strongroom and stealing the money, he hadn't noticed it so much. Either that, or it had not been as painful then.

He almost fell when he stumbled over a root that he had not noticed protruding from the ground. He looked toward the rest of the gang ahead of him, but they were strangely blurry. Will blinked, trying to return his vision to normal, but there was no change. He started to call out to Robin, but he found himself falling, falling into darkness. Then he knew no more.

**1) Er, what exactly was it? **

***grins* And now, the first chapter is finished! And it's 12:36 am, so I's must be getting to bed! Don't forget to review! I live off reviews and if I end up dying… well, I don't think Willers would survive.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: And here, mellyn nin, we have another wonderful update! *giggles* A wonderful, wonderful angst update! An update that will make you wonder if Willers will live or die! *cackles evilly* Even I do not know the answer to that! *beat* And thank you for all my wonderful reviews! *hides from Rowana* And this chapter is for my wonderful friend Rowana so she won't kill me for accidentally telling her that Will and Djaq stay in the Holy Land! Now, story time!**

It wasn't until Djaq looked back to see if Will was alright that the gang realized something was wrong. Will was no longer at the back of the group.

"Robin!" She called up to where Robin was leading them back to their camp. "Will is no longer with us!"

"What?" Robin jogged over to where Djaq was.

"He was in the back of the group, but now he is gone. I fear something happened to him."

"He may have just fallen farther behind. We'll go back and see." Robin gestured for the rest of the group to follow him. "Come on!"

The outlaws started to retrace their path through the forest.

"You know, Robin," Much said as they tramped through the forest. "None of us has actually been hurt on a mission before. Well except Marian, but she's not part of the gang. And you, but that was back when we had first been outlaws, so…"

"I know, Much."

Much continued though, not taking the hint from Robin's voice that talking was not something he really wanted to do right now. "But what if….."

Whatever Much was going to say was cut off as he suddenly became more acquainted with the forest floor. He leapt to his feet, cursing.

"Bloody tree root!" he exclaimed. He started to continue walking back towards the main road when he realized that Robin was no longer with him. "Robin?"

"That wasn't a tree root, Much," Robin said. He was kneeling by the prone body of a young man. Robin turned him over to reveal Will's teenage face.

Moments later, Little John, Allan, and Djaq caught up with them and they too knelt down by Will.

"It must be the arrow wound he received in the castle," Djaq said, looking up at Robin and Much. "Did you just find him here like this?"

"I _tripped _over him," Much said, slightly indignant.

"Ah…. but if it was just an arrow wound, he should not have passed out." Djaq found the hole in Will's shirt, which was fairly easy seeing as it was surrounded by a dark stain that was his blood, and used it to rip open the right shoulder of the shirt.

Djaq gasped. The edges of the arrow wound were black as if the skin there had died and the blood that came out of it was black as well.

"Poison," she muttered. "That is why he collapsed."

"Do you have any idea what kind it is," Allan asked, worried about his friend.

"Unfortunately not. I would need to arrow and even then I might not be able to identify it."

"But the arrow is back at Nottingham Castle!" Much protested. "And it might not even still be there!"

"It is the only way, Much," Robin said. "John, take Will back to the camp and Djaq, you go with him. Allan, Much, you come with me. We're going to Nottingham."

John nodded and picked Will up and slung across his shoulders. He and Djaq then set off in the direction of camp.

"Er, Robin," Allan started, "the thing is, I don't think that we'll be very lucky in getting back inside the castle, much less finding the arrow. The Sheriff is likely to have guards posted everywhere."

"What are we supposed to do then, Allan?" Robin demanded. "Will has been poisoned, meaning that he is probably dying. So unless you want him to die…"

Allan inwardly winced at that. Even if he did give information to Guy, that didn't mean he wanted Will dead. He didn't want any of them dead.

"Of course I don't want him to die! I just think that we probably would be wasting our time for nothing if we go back to Nottingham."

Robin sat down on a log and put his head in his hands. What was he supposed to do? Allan was right, it would probably do no good to go back to Nottingham. Then his head shot up. He knew exactly what to do.

"Go back to the camp," Robin told Allan and Much, standing up.

"But where are you going?" Much asked.

"I," Robin said, "am going to see the Lady Marian."

With that, he set off toward the village of Nottingham.

Robin entered the village and quickly made his way towards the gates of the castle. It was only a matter of time before Marian came out for some reason or another. Sure enough, she soon did.

"Marian!" Robin hissed, poking his head out from behind a stack of crates so she could see him. She immediately made her way over and joined him behind the crates.

"Robin!" she exclaimed, glad to see him. She then saw the look on his face, "What is wrong?"

"I need you to do something for me, Marian."

"Of course!"

"I need you to get Guy to take a ride along the North Road **(1)**. I don't care how you get him to, it just needs to be done."

"Alright, but why?" Something was obviously wrong.

Robin sighed. "It's Will. Last night while we were breaking into the strongroom, he set off some sort of trap. It shot an arrow into his arm. A poisoned arrow."

"And Guy probably knows what the poison is," Marian concluded.

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course, I already said I would. I'll try as soon as I get back."

"Please, be quick." Robin said, grasping her arm. "Will's life could depend on this."

**1) Er, I don't remember the name of the road and the video refuses to load.**

**This was meant to be longer, a lot longer, but right now it's about 1:00 am, and mum and dad are badgering me to turn out the lights, so I have to stop it here. Luckily though, the next chapter should be up very soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never have, never will.**

**A/N: Here I am again with a new chappie to the fic of poisoning Will! This would have been here sooner, but I was busy blinding Prince Thranduil. I never knew it could be so fun to do! And if you want to read that story, it's on Destined Darkness' profile because we're writing it together! And now….. on with the story!**

When Marian got back to Nottingham Castle, she immediately started searching for Guy. It had to have been a good twenty minutes before she found him walking along a corridor.

"Guy!" Marian called, hurrying to catch up with him.

"Hello Marian," Guy said, slowing down so he and Marian could walk together. "How was your time in the village this morning?"

"It was fine," Marian replied. Then she asked, "Are you busy?"

"No, was there something you wanted to do?"

"Well, I thought that maybe you would like to go out for a ride with me. It has been dreadfully long since I left Nottingham and I would like to spend some time with you."

Guy looked momentarily surprised then nodded and changed his direction, heading towards the stables. "Of course."

The two of them went to the stables, saddled their horses, and then rode out of Nottingham. The rode in silence until they came to a fork in the road.

"Lady Marian," Guy started, "which way?"

"Why don't we take the North Road," she said, fulfilling her promise to Robin in bringing Guy.

"As you wish," he said, turning his horse in that direction.

About a quarter of the way down the road, an arrow zinged through the air slicing a neat line along the side of Guy's face. Marian shrieked and ducked. She wasn't acting when she shrieked though, for Robin hadn't told her exactly what he was going to do.

Suddenly she was knocked from her horse and then dragged to her feet with a cold metal edge pressed against her throat.

"Don't worry," a familiar voice hissed in her ear, "I won't hurt you. I promise."

"Robin Hood," Guy growled upon recognizing their attacker.

"Hello, Guy!" Robin said a little too cheerfully for the circumstances Marian knew they were acting under.

"You can let Marian go, she has nothing to do with this," Guy said, drawing the sword he always kept at his side.

"Ah, but then you wouldn't have any reason to give me what I want!"

"And what would that be?"

"Information."

Information? Guy couldn't help but wonder why Robin Hood needed information when he seemed to be able to get it perfectly well on his own.

"Alright, what kind of information?"

"I need to know what kind of poison was on the arrows that were used for the trap in the strongroom," Robin said.

Guy's eyebrows went up. So one of them must have gotten hit. He smirked. "So one of your men got hit with that little invention of the Sheriff's?"

"Now, I wouldn't have this pretty lady with a knife at her throat demanding what kind of poison it was if one hadn't."

Marian chose this moment to look at Guy with begging eyes **(1).** He sighed. "I don't really have much of a choice now do I?"

Robin looked at Marian and grinned. "Nope! Now what kind of poison was it?"

"It won't do you any good even if I do tell you. Whoever got shot is practically dead already. There is no cure."

Robin staggered, but quickly regained his composure. "What kind of poison was it?" His words were now spoken in a deadly tone.

"Morsvenenun."

The woodsman had never heard of this poison before.

"Not many people know about it," Guy told him, glancing at Marian every few seconds. There was no need for him to worry though, because Robin would never hurt her. Of course, he didn't know that. "I suppose you would like to know the effects…."

"If you wouldn't mind."

"At first whoever who has been poisoned will appear to get better, in fact your friend is probably up and about right now. It will not last, however. Within a week he will get a fever. In the final stages, he will feel as if hot knives are stabbing him, or so the Sheriff says. And in the end….." Guy almost smirked. "He will beg for you to end his life."

Robin didn't say anything, he couldn't say anything. He was going to lose one of his men, and from what Guy said, his death sounded like it would be very painful.

"I told you what you wanted to know. Give Marian back," Guy said interrupting Robin's thoughts.

Marian felt the knife drop from her throat and Robin let her go. She wished she did not have to go with Guy, but if she didn't he would know where her true loyalties lie.

She stumbled forward towards Guy who grabbed her and pulled her behind him. Once Marian was out of harms way, Guy made to follow Robin into the tree where he had disappeared, but Marian grabbed his arm.

"No," she said to him. "He's losing one of his men, the least you could do is let him go this once."

Guy sighed and nodded. "Come, we should return to Nottingham." He helped Marian back up onto her horse and then said, "And the Sheriff hears nothing of this."

**1) Don't ask.**

**And there, mellyn nin, is the third chapter of the poisoning of Will Scarlett! Now the only question remains, who will be left standing in the end. *beat* Whoops! Wrong line! *switches scripts* The only question remains, will he live or will he die. **


End file.
